


Peter's Christmas Present

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Butt Sex, Established Relationship, I think it's kinda romantic, M/M, Magic Stiles, Sex Magic, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows exactly what Peter wants for Christmas.  He also has a wish for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Christmas Present

“Hey, Peter, I need you to come with me, okay? I know it’s still a couple of days before Christmas, but I have your present and it won’t wait,” Stiles says, putting Peter’s drink on the table and pulling him out of his armchair.

“Stiles, there’s nothing that I want for Christmas. Remember, we discussed it,” Peter replies, putting down his book and letting Stiles drag him towards the door.

“We did discuss it, Peter.” Stiles says, locking their apartment behind them. “We talked about how the only thing you want is power – alpha power.”

“Yes. Did you get me that from Sharper Image?”

Stiles snorts and gets in the car that Peter gave him for his 21st birthday. “I didn’t think they were still in business. So no, but I think you’ll like your gift.”

Peter gets in the passenger seat and looks out the window as Stiles pulls out of the garage. “I’m not sure exactly what you’re talking about. I know my history with alphas hasn’t been exactly stellar, but at this point, I don’t want to kill any of the alphas I know.”

“I wouldn’t suggest that at all. In fact, I’d be quite upset if you tried to kill Scott again.” They’re both quiet until Stiles pulls into the parking lot behind the abandoned train station where Derek used to squat. There’s No Trespassing signs up and signs announcing that it’s finally scheduled for demolition in the spring.

Stiles pulls aside a piece of loose fencing and says, “Come on, your gift’s inside.” They both crawl through and he enters the station in front of Peter and confidently makes his way down some stairs to one of the train cars. “Oh, goodie, no one stole your present,” he says, stepping aside and smiling at Peter.

Tied to one of the poles is Deucalion. He’s wrapped in wolfs bane ropes and the smell makes Peter’s eyes water. “How….how did you do this, Stiles?” Peter asks, as he walks towards the unconscious alpha.

Stiles shrugs and says, “It was a little work, but obviously manageable. Happy, sweetums?”

Peter stares at Deucalion for a moment before he looks at his mate. “Delighted. Best surprise ever. How did you do it? Not that I care much; after all, he’s one of the reasons your father was kidnapped.” Peter walks around the post studying the battered wolf.

Stiles tilts his head and says, “Maybe? Not really?”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “Stiles. If he hadn’t distracted the pack with his alpha bullshit, we would have been able to concentrate on Jennifer. And prevented all her killings and kidnappings.”

“Good point,” Stiles says and kicks Deucalion in the side, getting a small groan. “Fucker. And he hurt your family. And made Derek give up his alpha status.”

“Sure, I’ll agree with those. Not that I need much of a reason; he’s not a good person and I’m a much better person. I’m much more deserving.” Peter looks over at Stiles, watching him stare at Deucalion. “But I am curious about how you did this.”

“I made an agreement with a witch. I was able to create a shade – or like a shade of Scott and sent it to talk with Deucalion. Then when he touched it, the witch’s spell moved him here. Easy-peasy.” Stiles pulls Deucalion’s head back and his eyes barely flicker.

“What did you have to give to the witch?” Peter asks.

Stiles steps away and rubs Peter’s back. “I owe him a fang. An alpha’s fang. He’ll be able to get some serious magic out of that.”

Peter raises his eyebrow as he asks, “So you want to yank out one of his teeth first?”

“No. It’ll be one of yours. And don’t whine, you have about a hundred teeth and it’ll grow back.”

“What if you don’t deliver?” Peter asks, rubbing his mouth.

He shakes his head and says, “I don’t even want to think about it. But no worries, it’s not going to happen, he’s getting the damn tooth.” Stiles gestures at Deucalion and says, “So, anyway, he’s drugged with wolfs bane in addition to the ropes around him, that won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Not at all,” Peter says. “But be a dear though and get rid of the ropes, would you?”

Stiles pulls a knife out of his pocket and quickly cuts the vines holding Deucalion captive. As soon as he’s tossed them to the side, Peter approaches him, pulling Deucalion’s head back by his hair.

“Deucalion. Deucalion, wake up, I want you to know who is your better,” Peter sneers at him and slaps his face to make him wake.

He shakes his head and his eyes start to focus, trying to jerk his head away from Peter. “Hale?” he gasps. “Don’t do this, I’ve done nothing to you. You’re a predator, you don’t have to be…”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Peter says and pulls his claws through Deucalion’s throat. He steps to the side and the blood sprays in front of him, quickly puddling on the floor.

Peter shuts his eyes and takes a breath and Stiles can feel the power building in him, certainly not as strong as Peter’s alpha power, but there’s a surge; a warmth in his chest and a wave of dizziness and a hit of pure power. When Peter looks over, he opens his eyes and smiles with his eyes glowing alpha-red. He’s not the alpha-monster he was the first time Stiles saw him, but he is bigger and more than the usual beta form that Stiles is used to. Stiles can still see his humanity underneath and knows that’s because of their mating bond – he’s what holds Peter closer to his human form, a connection that he didn’t have the last time he was an alpha.

“Say it,” Stiles say, grinning.

Peter shoots him a puzzled look and says, “Say what?” His speech has a lisp because of the fangs in his mouth and Stiles thinks it’s adorable, which he admits, is a little weird. Mating bond probably. It makes the strangest things seem cute.

  
“Come on, wolf,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “You know. Do it for me.”

“I’m the alpha now,” Peter sing-songs and sighs. “Happy?”

“Deliriously so,” Stiles says, stepping closer to kiss his spouse, ignoring the fangs that press against his lips. “I’m thinking maybe you need to take off his head so there’s no regeneration. Not that he was ever as clever as you.”

“You flatter me, please continue,” Peter says and rips the remaining skin holding the former alpha’s head to his body. He drops it on the floor and says, “Now what, Boy?”

“Now my present,” Stiles says, smiling and rubbing his hands together.

Peter shifts and he’s almost human, eyes still glowing red and a few more teeth than comfortably fit in his mouth. “Really? Fornicate in the blood of your enemy?”

Stiles nods and rubs his hand on Peter’s arm, knowing his excitement can’t be hidden. “Blood magic is powerful and sex magic is powerful. Combine them both and we’ll both get more power.”

“And he’s enough of your enemy that the magic will work?”

Stiles shrugs as he pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side. “Close enough. As we said, he hasn’t been good for the pack. And you killed him, so that kind of speaks of an enemy.” He looks at Peter as he undoes his belt and unzips his khakis. “Problem? Suddenly shy?”

Peter grins and pulls Stiles to his chest, kissing him deeply, mindless of his teeth cutting Stiles’ lips.

“Um, yes, Wolf,” Stiles moans, pulling at the back of Peter’s shirt, trying to get it off of him as quickly as possible, while Peter helpfully shoves Stiles’ pants down. They separate long enough to strip off the rest of their clothes before coming together again in a rough kiss. “My heart’s pounding, not sure if that’s your alpha power or just you.”

“I’m not sure either, and not sure it matters.” Peter lifts him and Stiles wraps his legs around Peter’s waist, letting Peter push his nose into his neck, teeth scraping along his shoulder. “ _In_ the blood?” he asks, pulling back far enough to look at Stiles.

“Yes, set me down here,” Stiles orders and shivers as he lies down on his back in the cooling blood on the cement floor.

Peter settles between his mate’s legs, covering Stiles’ body with his own. “Warmer?” he whispers into Stiles’ ear, and drags his tongue up Stiles’ neck.

“Um, yes,” he says, pulling Peter’s hair so he can kiss him again. “Alpha. My alpha. I can feel that you’re stronger.” He wraps his legs around Peter again and bites the wolf’s shoulder, drawing blood. “Bigger,” he smirks.

Peter pulls back and looks at his boy, whose grin shows his teeth still tinged with red. “You’re perfect,” Peter says, moving down Stiles’ body and taking his mate’s cock in his mouth, making Stiles moan and arch his back off the cold concrete.

“So good, Peter,” he mutters, fingers in Peter’s hair. “I’m so ready, need you in me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the wolf mutters, nipping gently at Stiles’ thighs. “Spit doesn’t make good lubricant.”

“Don’t worry, got it covered,” Stiles says and reaches for his discarded pants. He drags them through the pooled blood and pulls a packet of lube out of a pocket, handing it to Peter. “You’re still in control of the claws, right?”

Peter raises an eyebrow and rips open the plastic, coating his fingers and rubbing some on his erection.

“Great,” Stiles says, nodding. He squirms enough to free himself and rolls to his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air and resting his head on his arms. “Like this, Peter. Fuck me like an alpha.”

“Whatever that means,” Peter snorts and presses two fingers into Stiles.

“More,” he commands, pushing back against Peter’s hand. He looks over his shoulder at Peter, teeth bared in a snarl. “Come on, Peter, more!”

Peter fangs come out and he grabs Stiles’ hip with one hand, the other lining his cock up to his mate’s hole. He pushes in slowly and curls over Stiles’ back, mouthing the back of his neck. Stiles can feel his teeth leaving scratches on his neck, but he knows Peter won’t actually hurt him – at least not more than Stiles wants him to.

Stiles rests his head on the wet concrete and murmurs the spell that he had memorized months ago, back when he was waiting for the right opportunity. He feels Peter tensing behind him, his hand reaching around to stroke his cock. Peter’s careful, making sure that his claws don’t touch Stiles and the boy smiles knowing how he’s affecting his wolf. He bucks back onto Peter’s dick and forward into his hand and repeats the spell under his breath. “Come on, Peter, do it. Fill me up,” he gasps.

Peter stiffens and comes with a roar that echoes around the empty station. Stiles shuts his eyes, feeling the power increase in his chest and throws his head back with his own roar. He feels Peter bite his neck, dull human teeth leaving a bruise that will certainly show for a week.

Outside, the sky flashes with lightening and the building shakes with the boom of thunder. It’s as though the sky opens and rain pounds on the building as they both catch their breath, panting on the floor.

“Did you do that?” Peter asks kissing behind Stiles’ ear and looking towards the ceiling.

“Dunno. Maybe?” Stiles says, pushing at Peter. “Get off me, can’t breathe.”

Peter moves off slowly, chuckling as Stiles gasps when he pulls out. He kisses down his mate’s back, gently biting his ass and proceeds to lick the tender hole, lapping the come that leaks out.

When Peter’s satisfied, Stiles sluggishly rolls over and raises a hand so Peter can help him stand. “You’re a pervert, have I told you that before?”

“Daily,” Peter replies, grinning. “And yet, you never tell me to stop when I’m eating your ass.”

“True.” He points at Peter’s cheeks. “You have some blood right here.”

Peter raises an eyebrow and leans forward, running a finger over Stiles’ forehead and showing him the dark red smudge on his finger. “Probably from your ass cheeks. I guess this is what happens when you insist on sex in a pool of blood.

“It is a bit messy,” Stiles says, shrugging and looking around them. “Get your wallet and keys, we’ll leave the clothes. Between the floor and the spray…”

Peter raises an eyebrow again, but does as Stiles suggests. Like Stiles, he throws his clothes over Deucalion’s body, making sure everything, including the head, is in a tight pile.

“Now what?” Peter asks, looking towards his boy, his mate, his partner. His equal.

Stiles grins and shuts his eyes, holding both hands out towards what’s now just a pile of trash. The room gets colder and Peter can feel a pull in his chest, as though Stiles is somehow taking the air from the room. Suddenly, Deucalion and everything around him bursts into flames. Stiles whoops and jumps in the air, pumping his fists. “Did you see that, Peter? Did you feel it, could you feel it?”

“Yes, Boy, I felt it. I’m still feeling it,” he says, and turns to Stiles, showing his red alpha eyes. “But I think we should probably get out of here before I burn again. Twice was enough.”

Outside it’s still pouring and they stand by Stiles’ jeep letting the rain soak them. They wash off the majority of the blood, scrubbing their hair and each other until they’re mostly clean and Stiles is starting to shiver. “California Christmas,” Stiles says, “Isn’t it great?” He wraps Peter’s arms around him and snuggles into his warmth.

The stand and watch the smoke pouring out of the station with flames coming out of the roof. The few windows that weren’t already broken explode from the heat. “Now what?” Stiles asks, getting in to the car.

“Well, I hear sirens, so I think we should leave.” Peter says, combing his fingers through his wet hair. “We should go to Derek’s. We can really shower and borrow some clothes. Besides, we should probably let him know the latest news.” He smiles and flashes his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles pulls out of the parking lot and drives away from the sound of sirens. “Yeah, Alpha, I’m sure this is exactly what he was hoping to find in his stocking.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a later chapter in a fic that's in my head and refuses to get written. This is the only chapter I can get down, so I figured, hey it's Christmassy. Maybe I'll actually write the whole thing eventually. Anyway, let me know if it needs more tags.


End file.
